An MRBT service, which is for replacing the normal ring back tone service, is a user-customized service and provides the calling user with a beautiful and melodious multimedia video while the called user is alerted with ringing. After subscribing to such multimedia ring back tone service, a user may set the content of the MRBT at will, then a customized multimedia video can be played to the calling party when the user is alerted with ringing as a called party.
The current method for playing a video ring back tone and displaying text to the calling party is that, when service provider or operator prepares video files, they adds necessary text descriptions to the video files at one time. However, in this case, the text in the video files is static, and can not be modified dynamically as required by the user on his/her own initiative, which results in lack of flexibility in use and failure in meeting the changing requirement of the users.